ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Doomsday
Transformers: Doomsday is the sequel to Transformers: Chronicles, as the characters get upgrades in design as the Autobots and Decepticons look like a cross between the movies and Fall of Cybertron. Plot In the cosmos, far from Earth, Galvatron opens the Expecto Patronum Box, unleashing the Decepticons and a seemingly dead Unicron. Galvatron sees Unicron, and sees that he is REALLY dead. Galvatron feels something to avenge. He orders the Decepticons to Earth, turning Unicron's corpse into the gigantic ship known as the Nemesis. The Autobots are on Cybertron, and the Earth-based Autobots operate at Autobot City, in LA. Optimus Prime is getting the rookies to practice, until Wheelie reports a object in the sky. Optimus sees the Nemesis in the air. Oh no. The large ship fired several pods holding a greenish-purple substance. One of the capsules landed right at parked cars next to base. Optimus ordered the Autobots to get to the crash site. When they did, somthing strange happened. All of the cars transformed into Decepticons! Optimus ordered the 'Bots to attack, While Optimus fought against Grindor, Galvatron, and Starscream, trying to make a stand. He had killed Grindor and defeated Starscream, but Galvatron trampled him. Optimus ordered a retreat, as the Autobots retreated from the cars and Galvatron. At Cybertron base, Perceptor tells the others that these capsules have fired at all continents of the world, and the chemicals can turn any vehicle into a Transformer. Bumblebee is alarmed, with those chemicals, Galvatron could make a army by the thousands. Optimus, with some injures, tells the Autobots that New York, LA, Vancouver, Japan, and some parts of Russia are the last defences against the Decepticon doomsday. Since Optimus can't fight until he's cured, he says that Leo Prime will assume command. On Earth, the Autobots learn that New York has fallen. They go to LA, as they must recapture Autobot City. The Autobots turned the city against the Decpticons, useing all of it's firepower to overcome the Decepticons. Leo Prime then combines with his Primal Force drones to make Leo Prime Super Mode, who fights against Shockwave, the leader of the LA invasion. Leo Prime demands what the 'Cons are doing. Shockwave utters few words before fainting, and Leo has the Autobots clean up the mess before the Autobot flag is raised again. Perceptor arrives again, as he tells that the Planetrons have turned into Decepticons. Now to take back New York and the Planetrons. In space, Galvatron orders Starscream and Soundwave to take up arms. Hordes of Decepticons and fleets of ships were with them. The 'Cons then launched they're attack, as the Autobots fought to the death with them. Knock Out, Gears, Landmine and Longarm died. Finally, The Autobots regain New York, capturing Starscream and Soundwave in the process. Galvatron, dissapointed at the 'Cons, has another suprize that he reveals to Optimus Prime and the Cybertron Autobots. He will unleash a nuke that will turn every device and technology in the WORLD into Decepticons. The Autobots must stop the nuke from launching. Optimus and all of the good guys assemble, as they prepare to battle. Galvatron throws everything he has at them, but that will not stop the Autobots. finally, they defeat Galvatron. Suddenly, the ship, with the nuke in it, prepares to crash to Earth. Optimus orders the Autobots to retreat withOUT him, as the 'Cons follow the same order. Then, Optimus stops the Nemesis by using the Matrix's full energy, destroying the Nemesis and seemingly killing Optimus and Galvatron. The Autobots enjoy peace again, but are sad at Optimus's sacrifice. Wing Saber's spark comes to them, saying that Leo Prime shall become the Autobot's new leader. He also states that Cybertron is in chaos. Bumblebee organizes a expedition. CharactersEdit Autobots *Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck *Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' *Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP *Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck *Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV *Bumblebee -'' Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept'' *Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Wheelie - RC toy monster truck *t Blazemaster- Channel 7 News helicopter *Breakaway - F-35 Lightning II/Joint Strike Fighter jet *r Stratosphere - Carrier plane *Rollbar - Delivery Van *Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept *Depthcharge - Stealth Boat *Dune Runner - Sector Seven Dune Buggy *Gears - SUV *Landmine - Dune Buggy *Longarm - Tow Truck *Knock Out - Motorcycle Dinobots Grimlock Trihorn Snarl Swoop Leo Prime Primal Force Cybertron-based Autobots Vector Prime- Cybertroian Jet *Planetrons **Mercury- Hovercraft **Venus - Race Car **Mars - Fire Engine **Jupiter - Jumbo Jet **Saturn- Tank **Uranus - Fighter Plane **Neptune - Aircraft Carrier **Pluto - Drill Tank **Perceptor- Smart Car ***Rocketblast - Thunderbird 1 ***Archer - Thunderbird 2 ***Universal Soldier - Thunderbird 3 ***Seaspray - Thunderbird 4 ***Warpath - Thunderbird 5 ***Elita-1 - Fab 1 ***Tractortron - IR Firefly vehicle ***Driller - IR Mole vehicle ***Strike - < IR Thunderizer ****Windcharger - Taxi Cab ****Brawn - Jeep ****Sunstreaker - Chevrolet HHR ****Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept ****Hoist - Tow Truck ****Trailbreaker - Chevrolet Tahoe Offroad Edition *****Drift - Chevrolet Cruze *****Prowl - Chevrolet Cobalt S *****Brainstorm - Chevrolet Aveo *****Bluestreak - Chevrolet Equinox *****Roadbuster - Chevrolet Impala *****Huffer - Chevrolet Avalanche *****Mirage - Chevrolet Matiz *****Hound - Jeep *****Chromedome - Motorcycle *****Highbrow - Helicopter *****Scattershot - Armored Truck *****Sandstorm - Dune Buggy *****Broadside - Army Tank Decepticons Galvatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck(Leader) Earth Decepticons *Starscream - F-22 Raptor *Skywarp - F-22 Raptor *Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor *Barricade - Police Saleen S281 **Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone *Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle *Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk *Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV **Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion **Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV *Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite **Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar **Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey *''Others'' *Shockwave - Self Propelled Cannon **Dreads ***Crankcase - Chevrolet Suburban ***Crowbar - BNW Security Vehicle ***Hatchet - Fighter Jet **Sideways - Audi R8 **Constructicons / Devastator ***Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader ***Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ***Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck ***Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane ***Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer **Scalpel - Microscope **Boron - Stag Beetle (reformed) *****Hornitor - Hornet *****Scorpitron - Scorpion ****Divacons *****Prey - Eagle *****Jaws - Shark *****Claws - Lion ****Chaoticons *****ED-209 - Attack tank *****Ejector - Toaster *****Dispensor - Can dispenser *****Hook - Mobile Crane *****Strika the witch - Tank *****Scrapmetal - Walking Tripod ***Detrucicons ****Dirt Boss - Forklift truck ****Ransack - Biplane ****Dead End - Car ****Reverb - Motorcycle **Tripod Zarak - Cybertronian Martian Ship Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Chronicles series